Being Erica 5x04 Being Kai
by sk8ter boy
Summary: This story is a continuation of my previous fanfiction, '5x03 A Tattered Rose'. It is separated into six chapters. I think this one is a little different from my other fanfictions and I hope you enjoy reading it!
1. Chapter 1

01 INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT

SARAH closes the door. TOM looks at it, thoughtful. He's recording everything with a camera. Passes the hand on the door. Nostalgic. Opens the door, slowly.

02 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - NIGHT

ERICA watches the door opening. Anxious and excited. Smiles.

03 INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT

On the other side of the door there's an intense white light. TOM closes the eyes.

04 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Erica sees the intense light. Gets suspicious. Closes the eyes. The door opens completely. The white light fills the whole room and we can't see anything.

05 INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT

The light instantly disappears. TOM opens the eyes. On the other side of the door there's Sarah's room. Feels confused.

06 INT. DR. NAADIAH'S OFFICE - NIGHT

ERICA appears, disoriented. DR. NAADIAH is sitting on her chair. Serious.

**ERICA **

DR... Naadiah? What did just happen?

**DR. NAADIAH **

What happened was that I saved you from a big problem that you were about to cause.

Erica feels embarrassed.

**DR. NAADIAH **

Sit.

**ERICA **

DR. Naadiah, I...

**DR. NAADIAH **

(Cuts her off)

Sit.

Erica sits.

**DR. NAADIAH **

I want you to tell me what you were doing, Erica.

**ERICA **

I... That was just a momentary insanity.

**DR. NAADIAH **

Was it? Because it feels like you've always wanted to do what you were about to do.

**ERICA **

And... It's true. I... I was thinking about DR. Tom and...

**DR. NAADIAH **

He's not a Doctor anymore, Erica.

DR. Naadiah gets up, angry.

**ERICA **

He's important to me and I just feel that it's not fair not having him in my life.

**DR. NAADIAH **

Erica, life is not fair. And you must adapt to reality's restrictions and try to create your own happiness.

And this is the only way.

(Provocative)

Unless you want to quit as well.

**ERICA **

I'm sorry? DR. Naadiah, I think you're exaggerating.

**DR. NAADIAH **

Exaggerating? Erica, you're a Doctor now. A Doctor!

And do you have any idea of the problems I had to solve that you and Tom created?

Erica, this thing that we do can be dangerous. And you must follow the rules! I'm tired of this, frankly.

It's tiring.

Erica feels hurt. Gets up and goes away. DR. Naadiah is tired. Sighs. Sits. Someone knocks at the door.

**DR. NAADIAH **

Come in, DR. Arthur.

DR. ARTHUR walks in.

**DR. ARTHUR**

Hello, Naadiah. We have to talk.

07 INT. ERICA'S BATHROOM - DAY

ERICA is in front of the cabinet's mirror, crestfallen.  
Opens it and looks for a make-up brush. Stops, thoughtful.  
Watches ADAM in the living room, arranging pillows on the sofa.

**ERICA - V.O **

When things are only black and white, when you can't make a decision of your own,

you must adapt and try to be happy.

But the question is: Can anyone be 100% happy under life's dictatorship?

Takes a breath and is brought back to reality.

08 KAI'S KITCHEN, FUTURE - DAY

The decoration is minimalistic and white. There's a framed poster on the wall. It says "Alien Like You". KAI walks in,  
shirtless. Approaches to a machine that looks like a fridge.  
It has a screen. Kai touches it.

**VOICE **

Good morning. Choose your meal.

Kai sees a bunch of different meals on the screen and chooses one.

**VOICE **

Blueberry Pancake and Cappuccino.

In process.

Kai looks at the poster on the wall. Thoughtful. Smiles.  
ANDREA walks in, in a rush.

**ANDREA**

Hey, baby!

Andrea grabs her purse.

**KAI **

Hey, hey!

**ANDREA **

I'm so late!

Andrea gives Kai a quick kiss.

**KAI **

You're always late. You're not going to have breakfast?

**ANDREA **

There's no time! Bu-bye!

Andrea walks fast to the door. Pushes a button on the wall.

**ANDREA **

Open.

The door opens. Amanda goes away.

**KAI **

Andrea!

Kai sighs. The machine makes a noise. Kai opens it and takes the meal out.

09 INT. ERICA'S PARENTS DINNING ROOM - DAY

ERICA, ADAM, SAM, LENIN, GARY and BARBARA are sitting around the table with plenty of food. LEO is near Sam and Lenin.

**LENIN **

And I swear he said the word 'dad'.

**ERICA **

Already?

**SAM **

(Laughs)

Leo is not even eight months,

Lenin!

**LENIN **

But I swear he said it.

**GARY **

Our grandson is gifted, Barb!

**BARBARA **

He really is. We look at his face and instantly fall in love with him.

**GARY **

He's like my wife, then.

**ERICA AND SAM **

Wow, mom!

**GARY **

No, I'm serious. You guys must be asking yourselves why I invited you here.

Gary stands up.

**BARBARA **

(Confused)

Gary!

**GARY **

You all know how Barb has been important to me.

Even when we were divorced, I couldn't stay away from her.

And, now that we're together, I must take the chance for us to bond even more. So...

Gary goes down on one knee. Everybody gets surprised.

**BARBARA **

Gary, are you crazy?

**GARY **

Barbara...

Gary shows Barbara a ring.

**GARY **

Do you want to marry me, again?

**BARBARA **

(Shocked. Smiles)

Oh my God!

Barbara looks at her family.

**ERICA **

Mom, answer him.

**BARBARA **

I honestly hope you don't regret what you're doing, Gary,

because I do want to marry you.

Gary puts the ring on Barbara's finger. They kiss. Everyone applauds. Erica is happy and thoughtful at the same time.  
Adam and Erica look at each other and smile. Everyone gets up and approaches Gary and Barbara, except for Erica.

**ERICA - V.O **

You look at the other people and watch them moving on with their lives. Taking steps.

Getting together, marrying, having kids.

Because that's the way it should be. We must not stagnate.

But I can't stop wondering: If I want to do that too, if I have to do that,

then why do I have a permanent knot in my stomach, like it's not going to work out for me?

Erica gets up and join the others.

* * *

**BEING ERICA 5X04 - BEING KAI **

* * *

10 INT. ERICA'S PARENTS HALLWAY - DAY

ERICA is standing in the hallway, between the kitchen and the dinning room. Looks around, thoughtful. POV shot: ADAM is uncomfortably talking on the phone, in the kitchen. In the dinning room, SAM and LENIN are looking at the baby,  
LEO. GARY and BARBARA are watching them, delighted. Barbara notices Erica and gets suspicious. Approaches.

**BARBARA **

Hey, honey.

**ERICA **

Mom, hey!

**BARBARA **

Are you okay?

**ERICA **

Yes! Why are you asking?

**BARBARA **

Erica...

**ERICA **

Seriously, I'm totally fine.

**BARBARA **

Is it about me and dad?

**ERICA **

Oh, no! Of course not! That is one of the best news I've received in my life!

**BARBARA **

Are you sure? Because you seemed a little quiet.

**ERICA **

No, mom!...

(Sighs)

It's just... No, forget about it.

**BARBARA **

Erica, tell me.

**ERICA **

It's nothing, really. I'm silly. I just look at you and dad and...

I mean, you've patched things up, you're good, you're getting married.

And Sam and Lenin are parents, they're madly in love...

**BARBARA **

And you too, right?

**ERICA **

Yes... Of course, yes. But... I feel like I can't move forward.

It seems that I won't be able to have a house, a marriage, kids...

I mean, that's what I'm supposed to do, right?

**BARBARA **

Oh, honey, that's not silly. It's normal. And those doubts happen

when you're ready to move forward.

When those things are about to happen. Trust me. Mother knows best.

Erica smiles. Barbara goes away. Erica looks at Adam and approaches, playful.

11 INT. ERICA'S PARENTS KITCHEN - DAY

Erica gets in. Adam doesn't notice her presence. Talks on the phone. She puts her arms around him. He gets frightened.

**ADAM **

Jesus!

(Talking on the phone)

Ok. I got to go.

Adam disconnects the call.

**ADAM **

(Upset)

Erica, what was that?

**ERICA **

Sorry, I thought you noticed me walking in. Are you mad?

**ADAM **

No, of course not. It's that... I was talking to my boss.

**ERICA **

Oops! Sorry.

**ADAM **

It's okay.

Adam also puts is arms around Erica.

**ADAM **

Look, I have something to tell you.

And I know that this is in short notice, but...

**ERICA **

What?

**ADAM **

My boss just told me that he needs me for another job... In Montreal.

**ERICA **

(Surprised)

Montreal? Are you serious? Couldn't he get anyone else?

**ADAM **

I don't know, but this means that he trusts me.

I have to take this opportunity... And I have to go now.

**ERICA **

What? As in, right, right now?

Adam nods.

**ERICA **

You're joking. And... When are you coming back?

**ADAM **

In four days.

Erica steps away from him, crestfallen.

**ERICA **

Oh, wow!

**ADAM **

I'm sorry. I didn't know about this, either. But it's a great opportunity.

I'm going to get a raise and all.

**ERICA **

Ok, then. If you have to go, then go. What can I do?

**ADAM **

Will you be ok?

**ERICA **

(Playful)

Of course! I'll survive.

**ADAM **

At least, you'll try to.

Erica laughs.

**ERICA **

Jerk!

Adam gets out of the kitchen. Erica looks at nowhere, thoughtful.


	2. Chapter 2

12 INT. BOARDROOM, FUTURE - DAY

White and minimalistic decoration. KAI, CHRISTOPHER and the other elements of 'Head' are sitting around a table.

**CHRISTOPHER **

And you have to be confident.

**KAI **

We are, Christopher. Don't worry.

**CHRISTOPHER **

This new album, my friends, is going to be your rebirth.

**KAI **

We hope so.

**CHRISTOPHER **

The tickets are all sold out, so...

This is going to be huge. And it must be perfect.

**KAI **

Yes, but, I'd like to make a last minute change, if that's okay.

**CHRISTOPHER **

Everything is ready for tomorrow, Kai.

**KAI **

I know, but... And I know that I should have said this before, but

you were so excited about our new songs that I couldn't do it. I...

I'd love to open the concert with 'Our Time'.

**CHRISTOPHER **

What? But, Kai, that song is from the last album.

You guys need to open the concert with your main single.

**KAI **

I know, but the guys are okay with this and the song means a lot to me.

I have to do this, I'm sorry.

Pause. Christopher sighs. Smiles.

**CHRISTOPHER **

Why do you always have to break the rules?

**KAI **

(Smiles)

That's me, man, and people like it.

**CHRISTOPHER **

Okay, so, let's go! Practice!

**KAI **

Wait, wait, wait! There's something I have to do first.

13 EXT. MARSHALL'S FAMILY HOUSE, FUTURE - DAY

KAI approaches and rings the bell. RITA opens the door.

**RITA **

(Surprised)

Kai? What are you doing here?

**KAI **

(Uncomfortable)

Hey, Rita. I... I'm here to talk to you and your parents. If... If that's okay.

Awkward silence. Rita takes a deep breath.

14 INT. MARSHALL'S FAMILY SITTING ROOM, FUTURE - DAY

EMMA and CLIVE are sitting on the couch, watching TV in 4D:  
The colors on the screen are also in the room. There's a photo of Travis on a table. RITA walks in, hesitantly.

**RITA **

Mom, dad...

Emma turns off the TV.

**EMMA **

What, honey? Who's at the door?

**RITA **

(Uncomfortable)

It's... It's Kai Booker. He wants to talk to us.

**CLIVE **

(Rude)

What?! You got to be kidding me.

(Trying to get up)

I don't talk to murderers!

Clive takes a device out of his pocket and pushes a button.  
A wheelchair walks in and approaches him.

**EMMA **

Rita, tell him we don't want to talk to him.

Clive sits on the wheelchair. KAI walks in.

**KAI **

I'm sorry, Mrs. Marshall, but I had to come here.

Clive turns his back to Kai.

**CLIVE **

Go away, you disrespectful bastard!

We're old. We need peace. At least,

respect that!

**KAI**

I know, Mr. Marshall, and I want it too. That's why I'm here.

Emma stands up and approaches Kai.

**EMMA **

(Low tone. Seems calm)

Kai... I am a mother. I had a son. And he died.

He chose the wrong path and you were in it too. And now, my son is dead and you are alive.

And I... I can't look at you without remembering Travis and wishing that he was alive instead of you.

You may have not pushed him to his death, but I can't do nothing for you.

I can't have you here in my house. And neither my husband.

He's getting worse day after day. We can't recover something like this.

Clive says he wants peace, but that's impossible.

And with you here it's intolerable and excruciating. So, please... Go.

Pause. Kai is crestfallen, with tears in the eyes. Goes away. Rita goes with him.

15 EXT. MARSHALL's FAMILY HOUSE, FUTURE - DAY

KAI gets out. RITA is at the door.

**RITA **

Kai... I... I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you too.

**KAI **

It is, but... I want to move on.

And I just wish your parents would let me, you know?

**RITA **

Yes, I do know... The way they handle Travis' death is toxic.

My mom is in depression for almost three years and my dad's multiple sclerosis is also getting worse.

I wish I could move on too, you know?

But I have to take care of them.

**KAI **

Well, if... If you want a break from all this, then...

Kai gives Rita three concert tickets. Rita smiles.

**KAI **

Bye.

**RITA **

Bye.

Kai goes away.

16 EXT. ERICA'S HOUSE - DAY

ERICA and ADAM are putting luggage in the Ford Focus. The radio in on.

**ADAM **

And that's it.

**ERICA **

Are you sure you've got all you need?

**ADAM **

I don't know. I don't even have time to think.

And I'm a guy. We don't worry that much about luggage.

**ERICA **

Ok, then. Don't forget to call when you get there.

**ADAM **

(Remembers something)

Oh shit! The phone charger! I forgot it!

**ERICA **

(Laughs)

See?

**ADAM **

Don't move. I'm going to pick it up.

Adam runs inside the building. Erica closes the car trunk.  
Stays near the car's front door. We can hear Kai singing on the radio. Erica gets surprised and paralyzed.

**PRESENTER - V.O **

If you like Head's new single, 'Our Time', then

go buy a ticket for their concert, tomorrow, in 'The Sound Academy'.

There are still 500 tickets left.

Erica comes back to normal. Turns the radio off. Steps away,  
thoughtful. Adam comes back. Shows the phone charger. Erica smiles at him.

**ADAM **

Here it is, this little shit!

**ERICA **

Great!

**ADAM **

Now, it's time to go.

**ERICA **

I'm going to miss you.

**ADAM **

That's a good sign.

(Seductive)

I'm so sad, because we didn't have the chance to...

(Kisses Erica's neck)

Say goodbye... Properly...

Erica laughs.

**ERICA **

You really love to do that in public, don't you?

**ADAM **

I love to do this with you. The rest doesn't matter.

Erica looks Adam in the eyes. They kiss.

**ADAM **

I got to go.

**ERICA **

Ok. Bye.

Adam gets in the car and goes away. Erica waves at it. She is thoughtful and sorrowful.

17 INT. HALLWAY - DAY

TOM walks in, slowly. Stops. Looks at the door leading to Sarah's room, thoughtful. Walks calmly and stands in front of it. Closes the eyes and takes a deep breath. Opens the door.

18 INT. SARAH'S ROOM - DAY

SARAH is naked, covering her body with a towel. Puts cream on the legs. TOM opens the door. Both get frightened.

**SARAH **

What the...! Dad! What the hell?

**TOM **

Oh, I... I'm so... Sorry!

19 INT. HALLWAY - DAY

TOM closes the door, embarrassed. Looks at it, thoughtful.  
Goes away.

20 INT. LIVING ROOM - DAY

TOM walks in with the camera. Sits on the couch. Pause.  
Looks at nowhere. Goes back to normal. Turns the camera on.

**MARJORIE - V.O **

Tom! I'm ready!

Tom turns the camera off and puts it on the table. Gets up.

**TOM **

I'm coming!

Tom goes up the stairs.

21 EXT. TOM'S HOUSE - DAY

TOM, SARAH and MARJORIE are near the car. Tom puts some luggage in the trunk.

**MARJORIE **

(To Sarah)

Promise you'll come and visit.

**SARAH **

Of course, mom! And I'll call everyday and we can go have lunch together...

**MARJORIE **

What I most want is you to turn your life around and be happy,

Sarah.

Sarah looks down. Marjorie gives her a hug.

**MARJORIE **

I love you, sweetheart.

**SARAH **

I love you too, mom. And thank you... For forgiving me, once again.

Marjorie smiles.

**TOM **

(To Sarah)

I'll be back in one hour, ok?

SARAH Take your time.

Marjorie and Tom get in the car. Sarah watch them go away.  
Notices someone on the other side of the street. It's AMANDA and MARTIN, talking to each other and laughing. Martin is wearing businessman clothes. Sarah gets shocked and paralyzes. Runs back to the house. Amanda notices her and gets suspicious.


	3. Chapter 3

22 INT. LIMOUSINE, FUTURE - DAY

KAI is alone, in the back seats. Makes a call. The cellphone is futuristic. Puts it in front of his face.  
Waits. Someone answers the phone.

**KAI **

Mom?

**ALICE - V.O **

Yes? Who is this?

**KAI **

It's me, Kai. Can't you see me on the screen?

**ALICE - V.O **

Oh, wait... Yes. Yes, I can. Sorry.

**KAI **

How is everything?

**ALICE - V.O **

It's good. Listen, I'm glad you called, because your father needs more pills.

Can you make us a money transference today?

**KAI **

(Hesitantly)

Erm... Okay... Okay, sure.

**ALICE - V.O **

Thank you. I hope you're well. Bye.

**KAI **

No, mom! Wait!

**ALICE - V.O **

What?

**KAI **

Listen. I have a concert tomorrow.

I'm going to release a new album,

so... Would you guys like to come?

**ALICE - V.O **

What? Are you serious? Me and your father are old. We don't like being

in a big amount of little girls screaming their lungs out.

**KAI **

No! You'd be in a special room, of course.

**ALICE - V.O **

Still, those kinds of things are not for us.

**KAI **

Oh... Okay, then. So... Bye?

**ALICE - V.O **

Bu-bye.

Alice disconnects the call. Kai is sorrowful. Looks at the street through the window.

23 INT. ENTRANCE HALLWAY - DAY

SARAH walks in and closes the door, shocked. Leans against the door.

**SARAH **

What is he doing here... With her?

24 INT. LIVING ROOM - DAY

SARAH walks in and sits on the couch. Sighs. Sees the camera on the table. Picks it. Someone knocks on the door. Sarah puts the camera on the table. Gets up.

25 INT. ENTRANCE HALL - DAY

SARAH opens the door. AMANDA is on the other side.

**AMANDA **

Hi, Sarah! How are you?

**SARAH **

(Nervous)

Hi... I... Come in.

Amanda walks in. Gets suspicious.

**AMANDA **

Are you okay?

**SARAH **

Tell me... Do you know that man you were talking to?

**AMANDA **

Martin? Yes, his aunt, Regina, is my friend. She works with me at 'Broomstick'.

**SARAH **

But... Does he live here?

**AMANDA **

Oh, no. He's visiting Regina. She lives across the street.

(Suspicious)

But... Why are you so interested in him?

**SARAH **

Nothing, it's... It's nothing.

Listen, my father is not home.

**AMANDA **

No?

**SARAH **

No, he just left. He went to my mom's house. She spent the night here.

**AMANDA **

(Surprised)

She spent the night?

**SARAH **

(Realizes something)

Oh! Not that! She was having some problems with a neighbor and... You know.

**AMANDA **

Oh... Okay, then.

(Playful)

I guess I should call first, before visiting people, right?

Sarah nervously laugh.

**AMANDA **

So... See you tomorrow?

**SARAH **

Yeah, sure!

Sarah opens the door.

**AMANDA **

Bye!

**SARAH **

Bye!

Sarah closes the door. She's shaking and sweating. Nervous.  
Goes away.

26 INT. SARAH'S ROOM - DAY

SARAH opens the door and nervously walks to the desk. Opens a drawer. There's Heroin in there. Picks it. Prepares to sit on the bed.

27 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - DAY

SARAH sits on the chair. ERICA is sitting in front of her,  
disappointed and angry. Sarah gets disoriented.

**ERICA **

What are you doing, Sarah?

**SARAH **

You?

Sarah gets up.

**SARAH **

I... I don't even know what happened. Martin... I mean, he's past.

His presence shouldn't affect me anymore, right?

**ERICA **

You still love him.

**SARAH **

No! No, I can't. I... I think seeing him made me remember all the bad things

that happened to me in the past... All the difficulties...

And... This was just a momentary insanity.

**ERICA **

If I wasn't here, you'd let that momentary insanity continue a little longer, right?

And all your efforts would have been in vain.

**SARAH **

I... I don't know. It's just too many feelings, you know?

Erica gets up, angry.

**ERICA **

No, I don't know. What I do know is that you need to try harder.

Don't let your feelings consume your sanity. Be reasonable. Be pragmatic, Sarah.

Or else, I won't be able to help you.

**SARAH **

So... What do I do?

**ERICA **

You leave my office and you put that Heroin away. And, once again,

I must tell you that you need to ask your parents for help about your addiction.

Now, if you want to keep being miserable and a drug addict, it's your choice.

Sarah is paralyzed. Silence. Erica sits.

**ERICA **

You are what you see when you look at the mirror.

Not what you see when you look at the past. Now, you can leave.

Sarah goes away. Pause. Erica is sorrowful. Opens a drawer of the desk. Takes a list out. It's her list of regrets.  
Passes her hands on it.

**ERICA - V.O **

You know what, DR. Tom? You keep that.

**DR. TOM - V.O **

I can't. It's yours.

Erica looks at nowhere. DR. NAADIAH and DR. ARTHUR are behind Erica. Dr. Naadiah is thoughtful.

**DR. ARTHUR **

Do you understand now, Naadiah?

**DR. NAADIAH **

Yes, but... I mean, the situations are not the same, DR. Arthur.

**DR. ARTHUR **

No? Ok, then. Come with me.

**DR. NAADIAH **

Where?

**DR. ARTHUR **

There's something I need to show you.

DR. Arthur starts walking and opens the door. DR. Naadiah hesitates for a moment. Follows him and closes the door.  
Erica comes back to normal. Sighs. Gets up and walks through the door.

28 EXT. GRAVEYARD, FUTURE - DAY

KAI walks in. Holds a guitar case. Walks slowly, looking around. Seems sad, but calm. Stops near a grave. Looks at it. Kneels down.

**KAI **

Hey, man.

It's TRAVIS MARSHALL's grave.

**KAI **

It's been a long time.

Passes his hands on the grave.

**KAI **

It's a big day, tomorrow. We're releasing our new album and we have this big, crazy concert.

And I wanted to invite you... I... I want you to be there. I've also invited your folks, but...

You know how they are... Maybe you can convince them to come, right?

(Pointing to the guitar case)

Oh, and I'm going to play your guitar. I hope that's okay...

Anyway, I... I miss you, pal.

Kai holds dirt and squeezes it, also holding the tears.  
Takes a deep breath.

**KAI **

I really miss you. I love you.

Kai gets up. Starts going away. Stops. Remembers something.  
Starts walking, looking for something. Stops near another grave. Paralyzes. Has tears in the eyes. Kneels down. Looks at the floor. He can't hold the tears. Tries to calm down.  
Takes a deep breath. Looks at the grave. It's Erica Strange's grave. Passes his hands on it.

**KAI **

Erica... I want you to be there, too, okay? I want you to always be with me.

And... And I know that you are. Because... We're not dead or alive. It doesn't matter. Does it?

What does matter is that we are always together. We make our own rules. We belong together.

We're the same. We're both aliens.

Kai opens the guitar case and takes the guitar out. Starts playing and singing. Someone watches him.

**KAI **

I know that you don't

Know that I know what you know

We've got secrets between us that

Nobody else would believe if we told them

So let the stars align

And let the water make wine 'cause

Broken souls will become whole tonight,

oh tonight

We know it's right so

Lift your eyes and let me in

'Cause baby I'm an alien like you

Would you ever wake at night and realize

The reason why you knew me then

Is maybe I'm an alien too

Would you ever let me be an alien with you


	4. Chapter 4

29 INT. GOBLINS - NIGHT

Crowded place. ERICA, JENNY, JUDITH and JULIANNE are sitting around a table. They all have glasses of champagne.

**JENNY **

Now, cheers to our over the top friend and editor

that is single for four days!

They raise the glasses, except for Erica.

**ERICA **

Really?

**JENNY **

Come on, girl!

Erica raises the glass. They make a toast.

**ERICA **

But - most important, Julianne -

cheers to our business. We're expanding faster than I imagined.

**JUDITH **

Really?

**JULIANNE **

Yeah, we can compete with the big players, now. That's us!

**JENNY **

Oh, I've already bought the book!

**ERICA **

Good. Very good. You did your job,

considering you didn't go to the book launch.

**JENNY **

I know! But I was so tired. I'm a big girl now.

**JUDITH **

Jenny finally found what working means.

**JULIANNE **

And we found out again what "success" means, chickens!

**ERICA **

Oh yeah!

They make another toast.

**JENNY **

And Max... How is he?

**JUDITH **

(A little uncomfortable)

He is... With Anthony.

**ERICA **

Oh.

**JUDITH **

You know, he spends one week with me, another week him Anthony...

We thought it was better this way.

**ERICA **

Good.

**JENNY **

Yeah.

**JUDITH **

(To Jenny)

Anyway, how about you, gossip girl?

**JENNY **

Me?

**JULIANNE**

Any "juicy" stories?

**JENNY **

Oh, no, no, no. Like I said, I'm a big girl. I work now.

And that's what I should focus on. Right?

I've had my range of experiences and foolishness, thank you.

Erica drinks her whole glass of champagne and fills it again.

**ERICA **

Are you calling me fool? Because I have a boyfriend.

**JENNY **

Oh, it's not that. You, my friend,

of all the people, now how I am with guys.

I always mess everything up. You know, maybe this is a sign.

(Playful)

Maybe I should open my horizons and explore the feminine side of life.

**JUDITH **

But life's not just work, you know that, right?

**JENNY **

I know that more than you.

**JUDITH **

(Laughs)

true.

**JENNY **

And you said it yourself, Erica. I should take things slow.

Erica doesn't hear Jenny.

**ERICA **

(Raises her voice)

Hey, Ivan!

Ivan approaches.

**IVAN **

Yes, madam?

**ERICA **

A shot of... Absinthe, please.

The girls get surprised.

**JENNY **

Go girl!

**IVAN **

Are you sure?

**ERICA **

Why?

**JULIANNE **

Erica... How can I say this without hurting you?...

You see, when you get drunk you're not the most calm and "pacific" chicken in the world.

**ERICA **

Oh, come on. I'm not getting drunk.

And you said it yourselves. I'm allowed to party!

And, in fact, I think you should join me.

**JENNY **

I'm in!

**JULIANNE **

Oh, no, no, no. I can't drink too much alcohol.

It burns my throat and my delicate vocal chords.

**ERICA **

Yeah. That's why you got drunk in my last birthday.

**JULIANNE **

Hey, that doesn't count! I was desperate back then.

**ERICA **

(Mutters)

And I'm desperate now.

**JULIANNE **

What?

**JUDITH **

I'm also out. I'm going to be one who'll carry you girls home.

**JENNY **

(To Ivan)

So... Two shots please.

**IVAN **

(Sighs)

Okay, but, Erica, today there's no ice penises for you to smash, okay?

**ERICA **

(Adverting tone)

Ivan!

IVAN Just saying, my lady.

Ivan goes away.

**ERICA **

Okay, so...

(To Jenny)

You were saying...?

**JENNY **

Oh, I was saying that I'm putting a hold on everything man related.

**ERICA **

But... Are you happy like that?

**JENNY **

Oh, come on! I'm not desperate to find a man.

**ERICA **

I know, but... You've been single for way too long.

**JENNY **

And I'm okay with that. That's the way it has to be.

**JUDITH **

Well, if you're happy, we're happy.

**JENNY **

I will only be happy if anyone accepts doing Karaoke with me.

**JULIANNE **

Oh, no! I'm a loner!

**JUDITH **

Oh, don't look at me! I never liked Karaoke.

**JENNY **

Erica?

**ERICA **

Oh, come on! I'm not that drunk.

30 INT. GOBLINS - NIGHT

Everyone applauds. IVAN is on the stage.

**IVAN **

Okay, and our next singers are - God help us -

Jenny Zalen and Erica Strange!

Ivan goes away. Everyone applauds. JENNY and ERICA go up the stage. They're drunk. Erica stumbles. They laugh.

**JENNY **

Come on! Hit it!

The song starts. It's 'Hot n Cold', by Katy Perry.

**ERICA AND JENNY **

(Pointing to each other)

You...

(Pointing to their heads)

Change your mind...

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah you PMS

Like a bitch, I would know

And you overthink

Always speak cryptically

I should know

That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

JUDITH and JULIANNE laugh. Ivan is shocked.

**ERICA AND JENNY **

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

(Pointing to the audience)

You! You don't really want to stay, no

You! But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then...

(Erica stumbles and falls)

you're down.

Jenny and Erica laugh. Erica gets up. Notices a purse covered with feathers on a table. Picks it and shows it to Ivan, laughing.

**ERICA **

Ivan! Ivan! I found your hair!

The owner of the purse takes it away from Erica and goes away, upset.

**ERICA AND JENNY **

We used to be

Just like twins, so in sync

The same energy

Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh 'bout nothing

Now you're plain boring

I should know that you're not gonna change

Erica and Jenny get on the tables.

**ERICA AND JENNY **

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

Erica unintentionally throws a bottle of wine down and it breaks. Ivan approaches, angry.

**ERICA AND JENNY **

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

Ivan tries to put her down, but she perches on his back.

**ERICA AND JENNY **

You! You don't really want to stay, no

You! But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

Ivan tries to put Erica down and goes against some customers.  
Julianne and Judith try to put Jenny down from the table.

31 INT. KAI'S BEDROOM, FUTURE - NIGHT

KAI walks in, only wearing boxer shorts. Holds a cup of tea.  
Sits on the bed, thoughtful. Looks at an old coffer. Gets up and opens it. Takes a book out. It's 'A Tattered Rose', by Jay Manuel. Smiles. Goes to bed and starts reading it.  
ANDREA walks in, tired. Talks on the phone.

**ANDREA **

What about the PowerPoint file concerning the budget cuts for 2022?... Ok.

Please, for God's sake, don't forget that. Bye.

Andrea disconnects the call. Sits on the bed and starts undressing.

**ANDREA **

Oh, honey... Today was the most tiring day.

We have tons of meetings tomorrow about the Connect.U financial state.

We have to avoid bankruptcy at all costs.

And...

**KAI **

(Cuts her off)

So... You're saying that you are not coming tomorrow?

**ANDREA **

Tomorrow where?

**KAI **

Andrea...

**ANDREA **

Oh! Oh my God! I can't, baby. I really can't.

Kai ignores her and reads the book. Andrea feels bad.  
Approaches to him.

**ANDREA **

Kai, I'm sorry... You know that if I could, I'd go watch you.

Of course I would.

**KAI **

You always say that. But that's okay. Whatever.

**ANDREA **

I'm really sorry, but I'm scared.

I'm panicking, because my business,

my dream, is falling apart. Honey,

I'm so sorry.

Kai puts the book away and hugs Andrea.

**KAI **

It's okay. I know what Connect.U means a lot to you.

**ANDREA **

Thank you, baby boy. And I know that you're going to do great.

You're a Rockstar. And...

Andrea takes the rest of the clothes off.

**ANDREA **

(Seductive)

To compensate you, I thought we could have a... Crazy, sexy, wildy,

dreamy night of sexy sex. What do you think?

**KAI **

Are you sure? You're not tired with all the stress...

Andrea cuts him off with a kiss.

**ANDREA **

Does it feel that I'm tired?

**KAI **

(Chuckles)

No.

They start kissing and touching. They cover themselves with the bed sheets. Andrea takes off Kai's underwear. They continue to kiss. Stop.

**ANDREA **

Are you okay?

**KAI **

(Embarrassed)

Y-yeah. I mean, no. I... It's just...

**ANDREA **

You don't want to do it?

**KAI **

No, it's... I'm nervous about tomorrow's concert.

**ANDREA **

(Feels sorry for him)

Oh, poor baby! I'm sorry.

**KAI **

No, it's fine... I... I'm sorry.

Look, I need a splash of water.

I'll be right back.

**ANDREA**

Okay.

Kai gets up. Puts the shorts on. Walks through the door.

32 INT. DR. FRED'S OFFICE - NIGHT

KAI walks in. DR. FRED is sitting on a chair.

**DR. FRED **

Good evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**KAI **

Hey...

**DR. FRED **

So... I got to say... This is the first time Kai Booker, lead singer of Head,

couldn't have sex with a woman that desires him.

**KAI **

Please, don't tell me that you always spy me when I'm having sex.

That's gross.

Kai sits.

**DR. FRED **

So, apart from that situation with Andrea,

is there something else consuming you?

**KAI **

I'm just... Nervous for tomorrow.

And that's why I couldn't have an erection.

**DR. FRED **

Really? That's it?... Because you've had tons of concerts

and that never happened to you.

**KAI **

Yeah, but I'm a different man, now,

in case you didn't noticed. And this album is very important to me.

Like Christopher said, this is my rebirth. Head's rebirth.

**DR. FRED **

And everything is okay with your life, right?

**KAI **

Yes! My parents are good, I have friends, I love Andrea...

**DR. FRED **

Andrea...

**KAI **

What's with Andrea?

**DR. FRED **

Nothing. You say you love her. But are you happy?

**KAI **

Yes! She's not always present in my life, but...

I want to be with her.

And I know I'm going to spend my life with her.

I know that. With her, I'm happy. Without her, I'm not.

**DR. FRED **

Wow! You're really different. So changed.

**KAI **

And that's a good thing, right?

**DR. FRED **

(Pointing to the left)

The thing is that you were here...

And now you're...

(Pointing to the right)

Here. In a completely different place.

You're the complete opposite of what you were.

**KAI **

That's not true. I'm still headstrong sometimes and unpredictable...

And I like to break some rules. For example, look at what happened today with Christopher.

I told him to change the opening song for tomorrow's concert.

**DR. FRED **

Yes. True. That's a decision you've made with your heart. But the question is...

Can you also make the big decisions with your heart?

Can you make your own decisions?

**KAI **

DR. Fred... What are you talking about?

**DR. FRED **

You'll figure that out, hopefully.

Goodnight.

Kai gets suspicious. Gets up and goes away.

33 INT. KAI'S BEDROOM, FUTURE - NIGHT

KAI walks in. ANDREA is sleeping. Kai goes to bed. Closes the eyes.

34 INT. DRESSING ROOM, FUTURE - DAY

KAI is sleeping.

**WOMAN - O.C **

(Seductive)

Kai... Wake up, handsome.

Kai smiles. Opens the eyes. he is lying on a bed. There are three naked women around him. He gets frightened. Gets up.

**KAI **

What the... Where the hell am I?

The girls laugh.

**KAI **

Who are you?

**WOMAN **

Relax, Rockstar. Come back to bed...

**KAI **

No. Wait... What year is it?

The girls laugh. Kai puts some clothes on.

**WOMAN **

Are you still stoned? Don't you remember the fun we had last night?

**KAI **

What?

**WOMAN **

Well, maybe this will help you remember it.

The girls start kissing each other. Kai goes away, disoriented.

35 INT. HALLWAY, FUTURE - DAY

Kai looks for a cellphone in his pockets. Can't find any. A GUY is talking on the phone near him. He steals it from him.

**KAI **

Give me that!

**GUY **

(Furious)

What the...

(Notices Kai)

Oh my God! Kai Booker! What an honor! You can keep my phone, if you want to.

Kai looks at the date on the cellphone. September, 23, 2018.

**KAI **

What? Why am I here?

Kai makes a call.

**KAI **

Come on! Answer it!

38 EXT. MARSHALL'S HOUSE, FUTURE - DAY

KAI knocks on the door, nervous. EMMA opens the door.

**KAI **

Mrs. Marshall!

**EMMA **

Kai? Where the hell is my son?

**KAI **

That's what I want to know,

because... Because this can't be happening.

**EMMA **

What are you talking about? What did you do to my son?

**KAI **

I need to find him!

Kai prepares to go away. Emma stops him, angry.

**EMMA **

You're not going anywhere, boy! Do you have any idea of how worried I am?

He stopped coming home for a month! We only hear from him on the news!

That's humiliating! You and your band and the drugs and your brainless groupies stole him from us.

**KAI **

Mrs. Marshall, I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen.

I love him as much as you do.

CLIVE appears, using crutches. Angry. Shouts.

**CLIVE **

No, you don't! We're his family!

Family! Do you know what that it?

Kai gets thoughtful.

**CLIVE **

We need to talk to Travis. Take us to him.

**KAI **

Mr. Marshall, I... I'm sorry, but your son...

I think he won't be able to recover...

**CLIVE **

What?

**KAI **

Look, I have to go.

Clive clutches Kai's arm.

**CLIVE **

No, you don't.

**KAI **

I have to!

Kai manages to go away.

**CLIVE **

You're the biggest piece of shit I've ever seen!

Don't ever come back here!

39 EXT. STREET, FUTURE - DAY

KAI is running, worried. His phone rings. He looks for it.  
Sees the cellphone he stole from the guy. It's disconnected.  
Then searches in the pockets of his jacket. Finds it. It's his mother who's calling. Kai answers the call.

**KAI **

Mom? Where's Travis?

**ALICE - V.O **

What? Shouldn't he be with you?

**KAI **

Yes. Look, I have to go.

**ALICE - V.O **

Wait! Look, your concert last night was full of people, right?

**KAI **

I don't know... Probably. Why?

**ALICE - V.O **

Because... Well, that means more money to us, as a family, right?

Kai stops. Furious.

**KAI **

Mom... Do you know I was... Or am... a drug addict?

Do you know that I feel worthless all the time?

Do you know that I slept with three women last night just to feel powerful and wanted?

And, most importantly, do you know that I feel like I have no parents?

Kai disconnects the call and throws the cellphone away.  
Runs.

40 INT. UNINHABITED HOUSE, FUTURE - DAY

TRAVIS is sitting on the floor. He looks pale and his eyes are red. He is shacking. He is not wearing trousers. His left leg is full of sores. A syringe, a spoon, a lighter and a gun are near him. KAI walks in, concerned and nervous. Sees Travis.

**KAI **

Oh my God!

**TRAVIS **

Kai! Hey, bro! I'm glad you're here, because I really don't feel like writing.

Writing suicide letters is such a clich , isn't it?

**KAI **

What do I do now?

**TRAVIS **

And this time I'm serious, man. I really am. I'm done.

Kai starts crying.

**KAI **

Travis...

**TRAVIS **

Do you know why? Because...

Travis picks up the syringe and injects opium in his leg.

**TRAVIS **

Because the good things of this shit stopped having any effect in me, you know?

The sense of euphoria is not bigger than the pain and the emptiness I constantly feel, you know?

So, I thought... If I can't stop this excruciating pain for a while,

then I should exterminate it forever.

Travis laughs. Picks up the gun.

**TRAVIS **

Say hello to gun. Gun, this is my better best friend, Kai.

(To Kai)

She says she's lovely to meet you.

**KAI **

Why are you doing this?

Didn't you think about your family, your friends, me?

Travis laughs.

**TRAVIS **

I did... I did. And that's why I'm doing this!

Thinking about everything causes me pain. Pain!

And I'm tired. And, in life, you whether are lucky and live happily ever after or you're miserable.

And I'm miserable. And I can't deal with this anymore. But, you know...

It's life. These are life's rules.

Take it or leave it. I decided to leave it.

Travis laughs.

**KAI **

No... You can always try to fit in,

somewhere in the middle, because...

Because you're worth living. Screw the idea you have of life's list of rules.

Make your own.

Travis claps.

**TRAVIS **

Bravo! Bravo, Kai! If this, being in a band, doesn't work out,

you can always try to be a... Life coach or... Whatever it's called.

But you're right. You're right, pal.

You're always right. But the thing is... I'm a coward. My strengths are gone.

Kai cries.

**KAI **

I can't help you. I can't... I'm not allowed.

**TRAVIS **

And you don't have to. Just promise me one thing, brother.

Take care of my parents and Rita.

**KAI **

I ca... I can't... Help you...

(Screams in pain and kneels on the floor)

I can't!

Travis points the gun to his head. Has tears in the eyes.

**TRAVIS **

I love you, man. Make sure you'll try to be happy.

Travis pulls the trigger. The gun shots him.

**KAI **

(Screams)

No!

Kai runs to Travis. Hugs him, crying.

**KAI **

No, no, no, no, no!

(Looks up and screams)

Dr. Fred! Dr. Fred! Why are you doing this to me?

Looks at Travis. Kisses his forehead. Looks at the gun.  
Kicks it, angry. Walks to the door. Stops. Looks at Travis,  
crying. Walks through the door.

41 INT. KAI'S KITCHEN - DAY

KAI walks in, only wearing boxer shorts. Gets disoriented.  
ANDREA is finishing eating.

**ANDREA **

Hey, sleeping beauty! I got to go!

Lots of frenchy kisses!

Andrea runs to the door.

**ANDREA **

Break a leg tonight! Not literally,

though.

**KAI **

I...

Andrea goes away.

**KAI **

What the hell?


	6. Chapter 6

Kai looks at his fridge. Looks at the date and the time.  
It's October, 18, 2021. And it's 11:03 AM. Gets concerned.

**KAI **

Oh my God!

Goes to the bedroom.

42 INT. DR. FRED'S OFFICE, FUTURE - DAY

KAI walks in, confused. DR. FRED is standing in front of him.

**KAI **

(Angry)

What the hell just happened, DR. Fred?

Why did you send me there?

And why didn't you tell me that you where going to send me to Travis?

Why?

**DR. FRED **

Kai, I get that you're upset.

**KAI **

Upset? Are you shitting me? I'm pissed! I'm broken, man!

You knew you couldn't have done that! You know how much the memory of Travis hurts me!

**DR. FRED **

I do, and that's why I had to do that.

**KAI **

What? What do you mean?

**DR. FRED **

You know that in order to be a Doctor, you have to past a test,

right?

**KAI **

What? That was my test?

Dr. Fred nods. Kai gets shocked.

**KAI **

Erm... So? Did I pass, at least?

After all that suffering?

**DR. FRED **

Not yet.

**KAI **

What?

**DR. FRED **

Do you remember what you told Travis?... Life has some rules that you must follow, but,

to be truly happy you need to rebel a little and create some rules of your own.

You don't have to do everything that you think you're supposed to do.

**KAI **

So... I could have saved Travis?

**DR. FRED **

No. That is one of the rules that you need to follow, no matter what.

Do you know why? Because it is easier to contradict it.

But that's not what this is about.

Kai nods, thoughtful. Goes away.

43 INT. ERICA'S BEDROOM - DAY

ERICA is sleeping. Wakes up, on a hangover.

**ERICA **

Oh, man... Ouch!

Gets up. Looks at the cellphone on the chest of drawers. Has two missed calls from Adam. Gets thoughtful and ashamed.

44 INT. DR. ARTHUR'S OFFICE - DAY

A car walks in. DR. Arthur is driving it. DR. Naadiah is with him. He parks the car.

**DR. ARTHUR **

So, do you understand now, Naadiah?

**DR. NAADIAH **

(Overwhelmed)

Yes... Yes. I mean, you didn't have to show me that.

I would have understood it anyway.

**DR. ARTHUR **

I'm sure you would.

Pause.

**DR. NAADIAH **

Why?

**DR. ARTHUR **

Pardon me?

**DR. NAADIAH **

Why now, DR. Arthur?

Why did you show me that now and not before?

**DR. ARTHUR **

Well, you never asked.

They get out of the car.

**DR. NAADIAH **

That's not exactly true, I mean...

You know that I was suspicious about this, your car...

**DR. ARTHUR **

And, now, everything is clear.

**DR. NAADIAH **

Everything? As in...

**DR. ARTHUR **

Well, that was a manner of speaking. The whole truth is never completely revealed.

There are always some things that remain to be explained.

Things that even I am not aware of.

DR. Naadiah says nothing.

**DR. ARTHUR **

So... I think you know what you have to do, right?

**DR. NAADIAH **

Yes.

DR. Naadiah walks to the door. Stops.

**DR. NAADIAH **

Thank you, DR. Arthur.

DR. Arthur opens the car's hood.

**DR. ARTHUR **

Any time.

DR. Naadiah goes away.

45 INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

ERICA is calling Adam, concerned.

**ERICA **

Come on!

Erica goes to the bathroom.

46 INT. DR. NAADIAH'S OFFICE - DAY

ERICA walks in. DR. NAADIAH is sitting. Erica turns off the call.

**ERICA **

(Bitter)

What did I do wrong, this time?

**DR. NAADIAH **

Nothing.

**ERICA **

(Ironic)

Really? Wow, that's a twist.

**DR. NAADIAH **

Erica... I want to apologize. I...

I handled things really badly. But, you know,

I'm here for a long time and... I guess I got caught up on the rules of... all this.

Erica sits.

**ERICA **

Keep going.

**DR. NAADIAH **

And... Before, when we met, you were right.

**ERICA **

I was right? I... I broke a rule.

**DR. NAADIAH **

Yes, but... We got to do what we got to do, right? A rule is a rule.

Yes. And we should follow it. But what happens when we are not happy following it?...

Things are not black and white and you don't have to do the things that others tell you to do

or the things that you think that make more sense...

**ERICA **

Like...?

**DR. NAADIAH **

Like with love, Erica. I remember once you edited a book called 'The None'.

Do you have any idea why it received so many bad critics?

**ERICA **

Because they didn't understand how love should be lived.

**DR. NAADIAH **

Exactly! You see... You say that love should be objectivised.

That people should be practical. But, for example, for me - and certainly for many people -

love is the exact opposite of that. That rule that is on the book doesn't have to be followed, right?

**ERICA **

DR. Naadiah, that is not the purpose of the book.

It just tells you that you should stop looking for the perfect man.

**DR. NAADIAH **

You know what I meant.

Silence.

**ERICA **

What does that have to do with me?

**DR. NAADIAH **

Do what you want to do. Not what you think you're supposed to do.

Erica gets up and goes away, crestfallen.

47 INT. SARAH'S BEDROOM - DAY

SARAH is looking at the street. Watches Martin talking to an old woman. He's laughing. Sarah is crestfallen. Goes away. Walks through the door.

48 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - DAY

SARAH walks in. ERICA is sitting.

**SARAH **

What do you want now?

If you're through yelling at me, I'm going back to my bedroom.

Sarah prepares to go. Erica gets up.

**ERICA **

I'm sorry.

Sarah stops.

**SARAH **

What? So... You're human?

**ERICA **

Yes! Very human! And I make tons of mistakes, just like you, your father... Just like everyone.

And I made one mistake with you, before.

I... I have some problems and...

**SARAH **

It's... It's okay.

**ERICA **

No, it's not and that's why I'm apologizing. You see, I told you that

you needed to be objective and pragmatic and that you shouldn't let old feelings get in your way,

but that's wrong. I mean, yes, you must stop using Heroin - that's a rule that you have to follow if you want to get better -

but I think you should embrace all those feelings and shape them into something good and healthy.

**SARAH **

Like... Go talk to Martin?

**ERICA **

If that's what you want to do.

**SARAH **

I don't want to do it. It's embarrassing.

I mean, he seems happy and successful and I'm...

Like this. I just can't.

**ERICA **

It's hard to do it. But you know that your gut wants to do that,

in order to get better. Make an effort, Sarah.

It's up to you.

Sarah sighs.

**SARAH **

Okay.

Erica smiles.

49 EXT. STREET, FUTURE - DAY

KAI is sitting on a bench. His phone rings. It's his mom.

**KAI **

I'm done, mom.

Kai disconnects the call.

**KAI **

I'm sorry.

ANDREA appears.

**ANDREA **

Here I am, baby! What's the big emergency?

**KAI **

Andrea... I... I have to talk to you. I mean, a definitive talk.

Andrea gets concerned.

50 EXT. STREET - DAY

MARTIN is talking on the phone. SARAH looks at him, on the other side of the street. Takes a deep breath. Approaches to him, embarrassed.

**SARAH **

Martin...

Martin notices her. Gets shocked.

**MARTIN **

Sarah?

**SARAH **

I... I need your help.

51 INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - TWILIGHT

ERICA gets out of the bedroom, well dressed. Grabs her purse. Looks at the cell phone, thoughtful.

**ERICA - V.O **

Life may seem like a dictatorship.

There are things that you're supposed to do.

And you feel like if you don't do them, you will never be happy. But the thing is...

Nothing is black and white, hot and cold. Between those two sides, you can create happiness.

Your own happiness. And, to do it, all comes down to this: Sacrifice.

Erica puts the cellphone away and gets out.

52 INT. TOM'S LIVING ROOM - TWILIGHT

TOM sits on the couch, holding his camera. Plays it. We can see a footage of him opening Sarah's bedroom door. The door leads to Erica's office, being covered by light. We can see Erica's face in the middle of all the light. Tom gets surprised and nostalgic. Has tears in the eyes.

**ERICA - V.O **

Sacrifice what others expect from you, for the feeling of reunion.

53 INT. KAI'S LIVING ROOM - TWILIGHT

ANDREA is crying.

**ERICA - V.O **

Sacrifice the people that you feel you're supposed to be with...

54 EXT. MARSHALL'S FAMILY HOUSE - TWILIGHT

RITA gets out, happy. She holds a ticket for Kai's concert.

**ERICA - V.O **

For true love.

55 EXT. STREET - TWILIGHT

JENNY is walking. Holds shopping bags. Stumbles and the shopping bags fall. A MAN helps her collecting them. They look at each other and smile.

**ERICA - V.O **

Sacrifice the idea that you'll fail every time you try, for hope.

56 INT. TOM'S LIVING ROOM - TWILIGHT

MARTIN, SARAH and TOM are sitting. Sarah cries.

**ERICA - V.O **

Sacrifice a past that you don't want to deal with, for a brighter future.

Martin and Tom hug Sarah.

57 INT. THE SOUND ACADEMY - NIGHT

ERICA is standing in the middle of a big group of people.  
Thoughtful. Smiles. Kai and his band appear. Everyone applauds.

**ERICA - V.O **

It will hurt, you'll feel miserable at first...

But if that's the thing that your heart truly needs,

then you must do it.

And, when you do it, you'll open the doors into a world of possibility.

The band starts playing and Kai starts singing. In, 2012,  
Erica looks at him, delighted, while he sings. In 2021, Rita also looks at him, delighted.

**KAI **

When it's time to go

And you overcome the throe

Would you keep the memories aglow?

Would you stop the clock

Keeping us in Wonderland?

Or would you be locked

In the hourglass' sand?

**_'Cause the end is not forever_**

**_We can light the light after an effort_**

**_'Cause we belong to each other_**

**_And we'll be together_**

**_When we decide_**

**_That it's time_**

**_To make our time_**

You decide to keep moving

[Moving on]

And you keep struggling

With your path

[With your past]

Would you stop the clock

Keeping us in Wonderland?

Or would you be locked

In the hourglass' sand?

**_'Cause the end is not forever_**

**_We can light the light after an effort_**

**_'Cause we belong to each other_**

**_And we'll be together_**

**_When we decide_**

**_That it's time_**

**_To make our time_**

We're in different pointers

[They never stop moving]

And us, voyagers

In this twisted clock

Will eventually meet again

**_'Cause the end is not forever_**

**_We can light the light after an effort_**

**_'Cause we belong to each other_**

**_And we'll be together_**

**_When we decide_**

**_That it's time_**

**_To make our time_**

**_'Cause the end is not forever_**

**_We can light the light after an effort_**

**_'Cause we belong to each other_**

**_And we'll be together_**

**_When we decide_**

**_That it's time_**

**_To make our time_**

And us, voyagers

In this twisted clock

Will eventually meet again...

END OF EPISODE 5X04 'BEING KAI'


End file.
